


Lipstick and Lace Panties

by Tristana



Series: Solace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Dean in Lipstick, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Meg Masters, Dom/sub, F/F, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safewords, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Anna Milton, Sub Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana/pseuds/Tristana
Summary: Dean heard a car pulling in the driveway, and jumped up to look out of the window. Thank God, it was Castiel. Dean hurried to kneel on the soft carpet, and kept his eyes downcast as Cas walked in.“Hello, Dean.” Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s shoulder. “I see you’re all ready for tonight. You’re such a good boy.”Castiel and Meg have planned a "double date" for themselves and their subs. Dean can hardly wait.





	Lipstick and Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this fic even came from, it just kind of happened, and I got a new AO3 account just to post it because it's so different from what I post on my regular account. Basically, it's BDSM and porn and that's it, it's not literature. Dean and Castiel don't have a 24/7 dom/sub relationship in this fic, but Meg and Anna do. The two couples have sex in the same room, but the sexual encounters are separate. Well, that's that, if it's not your thing, then no hard feelings.

Dean flopped down on the sofa, fidgeting as he waited. Cas was running late, and Dean was anxious for their evening to start. They’d planned it two weeks ago, and he felt like he’d explode if he had to wait any longer.

Dean forced himself to take a few deep breaths, and mentally reviewed his preparations to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. His bag was packed and waiting by the coffee table; all the items they might possibly need were inside. Dean was wearing Cas’s favorite outfit--tight black jeans and his most flattering, figure-hugging black top. He had styled his hair and applied some light makeup, including the eyeliner that best accentuated his green eyes. Castiel liked for Dean to look him in the eye as Dean sucked him off, and the eyeliner usually made him even more enthusiastic. 

Most importantly, Dean had just prepped himself and inserted the plug that Cas had selected for him that morning. It had a pink flower on it that Castiel wanted to see peeking out from between Dean’s cheeks. They had purchased it to match the pink silicone cock cage that Castiel had put on Dean before he left for work. He locked the tiny padlock with the key that stayed on his key ring, and Dean had donned pink lacy panties over it. 

It had been a long day, especially with Castiel’s occasional teasing texts. Now that he was wearing the plug as well, things were even worse. Dean could barely move without being reminded of what was going to happen after Cas came home from work. He whined in frustration. He wanted to curl up on his side, but he didn’t want to smudge his eye makeup.

Dean heard a car pulling in the driveway, and jumped up to look out of the window. Thank God, it was Castiel. Dean hurried to kneel on the soft carpet, and kept his eyes downcast as Cas walked in.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s shoulder. “I see you’re all ready for tonight. You’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you, sir. Yes, I’m ready.”

“You have everything packed?”

“Yes, sir. I made a list so I wouldn’t forget anything.”

“And your plug?”

“It’s in, sir.” Dean couldn’t help shifting a bit.

“Good. I’d like to check it, though. I can’t wait any longer to see how good it looks. Will you please stand and pull down your pants?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them to his ankles.

“Bend over the table, please.” Castiel caressed Dean through the pink silk panties. “These are very nice, Dean. I love that everything matches. You’re a very stylish boy.” Cas pulled the panties down, and tugged gently at the plug. Dean couldn’t help but moan softly. The cock cage was soothing during the day, when he was away from Cas, but now it was starting to get uncomfortable. “Not yet, sweet boy. You’ll need to keep the plug and the cage on for a while longer. But I have no doubt that you can handle it.” He smacked Dean’s left cheek lightly. “Please stand and pull your pants back up. I’m ready to leave.”

Castiel picked up the bag and headed out to the car. Dean locked the door behind him, and slid into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt immediately. Before he’d met Cas, Dean hadn’t always worn one, but that had been one of the first rules Castiel had instituted. “You are precious to me, Dean, and I want you to stay safe. From now on, you’ll wear a seat belt anytime you’re in a moving vehicle.”

They had both decided early on that even when they moved in together, they wouldn’t have a 24/7 dom/sub relationship. A lot of the time, they were a regular couple. Dean couldn’t decide which he liked best: when he and Castiel did normal things, like go to movies, cook dinner together, and snuggle on the couch, or when Castiel became Sir, and had complete control over him. 

All in all, Dean thought it an ideal arrangement. It was the best of both worlds. 

“Are you looking forward to playing with Meg and Anna tonight, sweet boy?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve been excited about it.” 

Meg was a longtime friend of Castiel’s, and a fellow dominant. Anna was her current submissive. Their relationship was very different from Dean and Castiel’s; Anna was a full-time submissive, meaning that Meg controlled her completely. She stayed at home, cleaning and preparing meals for Meg, and usually remained naked while in the house.

Anna had her own bedroom to use if she needed time alone, and Meg bought her lots of expensive gifts and took her on weekend trips to fancy bed and breakfasts. Once, when Anna was ill with bronchitis, Dean had taken some homemade chicken noodle soup to their house. He found that Meg had taken the day off to care for her, and Anna’s bedside table was covered with flowers and stuffed animals that Meg had purchased. Anna seemed happy, and Meg treated her kindly, but Dean didn’t know if they loved each other the way he and Cas did.

“All relationships are different,” Cas had told him. “We can’t compare them to us.”

Dean was happy to have them as friends, though. Sometimes they did regular things together, like going to restaurants or concerts, but Dean loved having what Meg called “play dates”. They were the only other people that Dean and Cas could truly be themselves around.

Castiel pulled into Meg’s driveway, and Dean waited for permission to exit the car. “Just a moment, pet. I bought you something today.” Castiel opened the glove compartment and pulled out a tub of lip gloss. It was pink and iridescent, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Castiel opened the gloss and used his finger to apply a thick layer to Dean’s lips. “Very nice. Your lips will look so pretty around my cock later, won’t they?”

Dean pursed his lips together. “Yes, sir. Thank you for the gift.”

“You’re very welcome. Shall we?” Castiel picked up their bag again, and walked around to open the car door for Dean. He gave Dean his arm, and they walked up the steps together. 

Castiel didn’t even need to knock; Anna was waiting to open the front door. She gave them a warm smile. “Hello, Dean. Hello, Sir. It’s so good to see you both.”

“Likewise, Anna. You look lovely.”

“You’re too kind, Sir. Please, let me take your bag.” Anna placed it near the sofa, and gestured for Castiel to sit. “I’ll bring some drinks for you both.” Anna had been wearing a wrap dress in order to open the door, and now she removed it and hung it on a coat rack near the door. Underneath, she was wearing a pink leatherette chastity belt and a matching corset. She also wore thigh and wrist cuffs which could later be linked to immobilize Anna’s hands, if Meg chose. 

Castiel grinned at her. “Did you two plan your outfits to match? Very cute.”

“Just a happy accident, sir,” Dean replied. He removed his jeans and shirt, folded them neatly, and placed them near the bag. Anna had already placed a cushion on the floor for him, and Dean knelt on it at Castiel’s feet. 

“I do like those panties, Dean.” Anna smiled at him kindly. “Let me tell Mistress that you’ve arrived, and then I’ll get you some refreshments.” 

There was no way that Meg didn’t know they had arrived, but Dean knew that she loved to make a dramatic entrance. Castiel petted Dean’s hair while they waited. “Would you like to have your wrist cuffs on while I feed you, sweet boy, or would you just like to keep your hands on your thighs?”

Castiel often offered Dean choices like this, which made Meg roll her eyes and say that Dean was spoiled. Fortunately, Cas never listened. Dean loved being spoiled.

“Cuffs, please, sir.”

Castiel removed Dean’s wrist cuffs from the bag. “Hands, please.” Dean extended them and allowed Cas to buckle him into the soft leather restraints and link them together in front of him. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy.”

“Well, aren’t you two sweet as hell.” Meg entered the room, dressed in a dramatic black cocktail dress and heels with a strap across the top. She reminded Dean of a flapper. She turned to Anna, who was walking two steps behind her. “Princess, will you please serve us some drinks?”

“Right away, mistress.” Anna hurried to the kitchen, and returned momentarily with a tray of what looked like cocktails, but Dean knew would be alcohol-free. None of them ever drank during a scene. Anna brought only three glasses, as she wasn’t yet done preparing dinner. Dean’s had a straw, so that he could drink without his hands. Castiel took the glass and held it out to him, and Dean leaned forward to purse his lips dramatically around the straw, never breaking eye contact with Cas.

Meg laughed fondly at him. “Little brat. The lip gloss is a good color for him, Castiel.”

“I thought so. But I bought some more colors to try on him while I was there. We can have fun with that, can’t we, pet?” Cas placed Dean’s glass back on the table.

“Of course, sir. I look forward to it.” Dean looked at the floor and licked his lips.

“None of that, now. We still have to eat before we can have fun.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Anna came bustling out of the kitchen with a tray of food, and Dean’s stomach growled. Anna was a wonderful cook. She placed the plates on the coffee table in front of Castiel and Meg. There were only two plates, as the subs would be fed by their doms during the meal. She had selected foods that were easy to pick up with a fork or fingers, and Dean was grateful. Castiel had tried to feed him soup once, and it had been a messy experience.

Anna also knelt on a cushion by Meg’s feet, and Meg fastened her wrist cuffs to the thigh cuffs. “There, pretty girl. Are you comfortable?” Anna nodded happily.

Castiel placed his plate on his lap. “Anna, this looks absolutely wonderful. You have outdone yourself again.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Meg popped a bite-size casserole into her mouth, and moaned around it as she chewed. “Princess, this is delicious. Is it a new recipe?”

“Yes, mistress. From one of the cookbooks you bought me for Christmas.”

“A good investment, evidently. Of course, not everyone is as good a cook as my Princess.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Anna looked slightly uncomfortable, and Dean remembered that Meg had been trying to train her to accept compliments without protest. He didn’t know the whole story, but Anna had suffered from very low self esteem when she came to Meg.

Castiel picked up one of the casseroles, and held it out to Dean, who waited until Cas said, “Open up, pet,” before he accepted the food. “Good boy. Is it good?”

Dean nodded as he chewed. He was supposed to answer when spoken to, but he also wasn’t supposed to talk with his mouth full. He hoped he’d chosen the right response. When Castiel smiled gently at him, he knew he’d done well. 

“Very good boy. Would you like to lean on my legs?”

Dean nodded again, and swallowed the rest of the bite. “Yes, please, sir.” This was a reward. Dean loved leaning on Castiel while being fed. Cas helped him get comfortable, and Dean laid his head on his Dom’s knee, sighing contentedly. 

“See what I mean? Spoiled rotten.” Meg had cut her food into tiny pieces, and was feeding them to Anna one by one.

“How could one possess such a beautiful boy and not spoil him?” Castiel mused, as he fed Dean another bite. Dean moaned softly with pleasure, and rubbed his face over Castiel’s thigh. Meg said something else, but Dean was too absorbed to decipher it. All other sounds in the room died away, and Dean’s whole world became Castiel. 

Cas continued feeding Dean until a few minutes later, when Dean shook his head at the bite held to his mouth. “Have you had enough to eat, sweet boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good. Thank you for telling me.” Castiel ate the bite himself, and then put his fingers up to Dean’s lips. Dean licked Cas’s fingers thoroughly to clean them, and Meg unfastened Anna’s hands so that she could clear the dishes away. 

“I’ll help with the dishes,” Dean mumbled, unfocused. 

“No. You’re too drowsy right now, dear. Stay here with me.”

“I wanna help Anna.”

“I’m fine, Dean. I don’t need help; it’ll only take me a few minutes. I just have to load the dishwasher and wash the pans.”

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “Would you like to warm my cock while we wait for Anna?”

Dean perked up. “Yes, sir.” 

Castiel unzipped his pants and took out his cock; Dean scooted in between his knees clumsily. “Easy, pet. I’ll help you.” Cas took Dean’s shoulders and helped him lean in, then guided his cock into Dean’s mouth. “There we are. Good boy. If you need a break, just tap on my leg, all right?”

Dean nodded slightly and settled in. He was good at this; he had trained his throat until his gag reflex was diminished, all so he could pleasure Castiel in the manner he deserved. Truthfully, Dean enjoyed this just as much. He loved being able to concentrate on this one task with all his being, and to think about nothing else. Dean closed his eyes and luxuriated. 

“He’s really quite remarkable,” Dean heard Meg say. Her voice sounded as if they were underwater. “He goes under so quickly.”

“It concerns me sometimes,” Castiel replied. “Sometimes he’s too far gone to safeword if he needs to. I’ve started watching him pretty carefully so that I can put a stop to things if needed.”

“Anna’s very obedient, but it’s hard for her to get into the right headspace sometimes. She wants to be on alert at all times, in case I need her. I have to tell her that she can trust me to take care of her, too.”

“Well, it’s understandable after the experiences she’s had.”

“I know. I hope she can let go of that, eventually.” Meg suddenly went quiet, and Anna emerged from the kitchen, smiling. 

“I’m all done, Mistress.” She placed a bottle of water with a straw near Castiel.

“Thank you, Princess. You’ve done a wonderful job taking care of our guests.”

“You and Meg are wonderful hostesses, Anna,” Castiel added. “It’s always so lovely to be in your home.”

Anna blushed a deep red. “You’re both too kind. It’s nothing, really.”

Meg rose from the sofa and ran a hand over Anna’s back. “I beg to differ. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like me to make you come with my tongue and my fingers?”

“Oh. I haven’t been that good, truly, Mistress.”

“What have I told you, Anna? I wouldn’t lie to you. If I say you deserve a reward, you can trust me.” Meg smoothed Anna’s hair. “Please take off your belt and go lie on your back on the lounge.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you.” Anna hurried into the next room. Meg’s house was roomy, and they had plenty of space for non-traditional furniture.

Castiel tapped Dean gently on the cheek. “It’s time for a break, sweet boy. Rest for a minute.” Dean eased back off Castiel’s cock, and he offered Dean sips from the bottle of water. “You looked so beautiful with your mouth stuffed full of my cock. What would you like to do next?”

“Spanking bench,” Dean replied immediately. They didn’t have one at home, and Dean loved to take advantage of Meg’s. Meg sometimes used hers to punish Anna, but for Dean, it brought nothing but pleasure.

Castiel chuckled. “I promise, pet, as soon as we get a larger house, that’ll be the first thing we buy.” He unhooked Dean’s wrist cuffs and helped him stand up, holding his shoulders to steady him. “Can you walk?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right. I’ll hold on to you, and if you need to sit, let me know.” 

The spanking bench was near the lounge, and Meg was busy fastening Anna’s wrists and ankles. “Are you comfy, Princess? What’s your safeword?”

“I’m comfortable, Mistress. My safeword is angel.”

“Very good.” Meg knelt between Anna’s legs, and stroked her there gently.

“Come along, Dean. I’m going to unlock your cage, but we’re not taking it off yet.” Castiel then helped him kneel, and fastened his wrists to the bench. “I’m going to put on your ankle cuffs, so I that I can fasten your legs as well.”

Dean hummed happily. He loved the ankle cuffs, maybe even more than the wrist cuffs. They felt so good. 

“Words, Dean.”

“Yes, sir. I’d like that, sir.”

“Good boy.” Castiel applied the cuffs, and spread Dean’s legs to finish securing him to the bench. Dean wiggled his hips against it. He loved it when that was the only part of him that could move. Castiel tapped his thigh lightly. “No, pet. Not yet, but I’ll let you come, I promise.”

“You’ll take the cage off, sir?”

“Not yet, pet. Be patient.” He ran his hand upward, over Dean’s rear, and onto his back. “Have you been a good boy, Dean? Have you been good enough to deserve a spanking?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir. I’ve been really good.”

“Hmm. Well, if you say so. But I wonder how good you’ve been. How many spankings do you deserve?”

Dean whined shamelessly. “I need it, sir. Please spank me.”

“All right. How about five spankings?” Castiel kept running his hand over Dean’s back, close to his ass but never touching it.

Dean wanted to cry. “Please, sir. More than that, sir. I’ve been good.” 

“Ten, maybe?”

“Noooo. More, sir. Please.”

“All right. Since you asked so politely, you’ll get twenty. But don’t beg for more, or I’ll start subtracting.”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Now, tell me your colors before we start.”

“Green means I’m good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. Sir.”

“Very good. What’s your color right now?”

“Green. Very, very green, sir, please…”

“All right, but I’m going to keep count today. Last time, you tried to cheat and get extras. One.” Castiel brought his hand down on Dean’s left buttock. 

It stung just the right amount, and Dean exhaled in relief.

“Two.” Castiel struck the right cheek this time, and Dean moaned happily. “Three.” This blow landed very near his plug, and he made a strangled noise. Castiel laughed at him. “Sorry, love. Well, not really.” He kept going until he had counted to ten, and Dean was a mess.

“Calm down a bit, pet. What’s your color now?” 

“Still green, sir. Please.”

“All right, I won’t keep you waiting. Eleven.” 

Dean was normally able to relax into a spanking, but the cock cage and the plug were keeping him on edge. By the twentieth, he was ready to scream.

Castiel started rubbing the small of his back gently. “You took that so well, sweet boy. Can you take any more? What’s your color?”

“Green,” Dean whispered. “Please, don’t stop now, sir.”

“I’d like to remove your cage and your plug, and fuck you right here. Can you do that, pet?”

“Yes. God, yes, sir.”

“Good boy. I’m going to remove the cage, very gently, all right? But you can’t try anything sneaky. You’re not coming until I say so.” Castiel eased Dean’s aching cock out of the cage, then turned his attention to the plug. “I was right, precious. This one looks absolutely beautiful. I think it’s my favorite one so far.” He twisted the plug slightly, making Dean shiver. “All right, I won’t tease you anymore.” He tugged at the plug and pulled it free.

Dean felt lube being drizzled over his hole, and Castiel ran a finger around it. “How many fingers can you take already? Two?”

“Three.” Dean wanted to get the show on the road.

“My, what an eager boy. Let’s try two at first. I don’t want to hurt my boy.” Castiel slid two fingers in easily. “I think you’re right; you’ll be able to take another soon.”

“I can take it now. I can take your cock now. Please…”

“You didn’t say sir.” Castiel slid in another finger slowly, and brushed dangerously close to Dean’s prostate. He was being excruciatingly thorough. 

“Please, sir. I need your cock.”

“Ah, that’s the way. Polite boys get rewarded.” 

Dean heard the lube bottle snap open again, and then Castiel was pushing into him, and Dean couldn’t think of anything else. He was past words, and could only manage increasingly enthusiastic noises. Castiel took hold of his hips and thrust into him, slow and deep, over and over.

“Such pretty sounds from my boy. I think you’re almost ready to come.” Castiel reached for Dean’s cock and began stroking him; Dean almost sobbed with relief. “That’s it. You can come for me now.” Dean cried out loudly, and his vision dimmed. He thought he might be floating.

“Shh, Dean. You’ve done very well. Can you open your eyes for me?” Castiel had unfastened him, and turned him over so he could cradle Dean in his arms. Dean blinked, and squinted. The lights were dimmed, but they still seemed too bright. “There you are, love. I’m going to get you cleaned up a bit, then we’ll get you something to drink.” 

Meg brought them a warm, damp towel. “All that begging! I thought I was going to have to get a strap-on and fuck him myself.”

Anna giggled softly from the lounge. “You two were very noisy. I was afraid the neighbors would call the police.”

Castiel began cleaning Dean very gently. “Both of you hush. Just because we had a better time than you two did…”

“Oh, no,” Anna interrupted. “We also had a lovely time, didn’t we, Mistress?”

“We did. Castiel, let’s get these two in bed to rest.” Meg began releasing Anna from her cuffs, and removed her corset. “Ready for juice and snuggles, Princess?”

“Movies?”

“That too. You can pick whatever you want to watch.”

The downstairs guest bedroom held a king-size bed, and soon they were all snuggled into it; Castiel and Meg on the outside edges, and Dean and Anna in the middle, happily sipping juice. Before long, Dean could hardly keep his eyes open. Anna slid her hand into Dean’s, and he fell asleep with Castiel stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, tell me! I might write more if people like it.


End file.
